The Perfect Pitch Perfect
by I'mobsessive
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first story in a few years so I apologize in advance for that. This story is all about Beca and Jesse, starting from when they first met at Barden. This is how I would have liked to see their relationship play out throughout the first movie. This story will be told from both POVs at separate times so be aware of who's POV it is! Be sure to leave a review!
1. The Beginning

_**~Hi everyone! It's been three years since I've written a story and I feel like it's time to get back into it seeing as it's 2016! This story is all about how I would have wanted Pitch Perfect to go, mainly focusing on Beca and Jesse. I absolutely love Pitch Perfect and I love this particular coupling and I finally wanted to share my perfect,ideal way they would have met and ended up together. Which by the way, today is the day that Skylar Astin and Anna Camp announced their engagement! 3 Some chapters will be short and others will be long, sorry about that! Okay enough enough I'll get to the story!~**_

(Beca's POV)

After these last few days this is just what I needed! A radio studio where I can just play my music and not worry about anything else. When I walked in there were CDs everywhere and a guy sitting at the far back of the building. I headed back taking everything in, this place was awesome and it already felt like home. When I looked back the guy wasn't there anymore but had come out to talk to me. "Hi you must be Becky." _Becky?_ "Uh it's Beca actually.." "Right well I'm Luke and I'm the station manager." Right as I was about to ask what I'd be doing...

 _Oh my god is that the guy from earlier?!_ "Hey I know you!" He exclaimed. "No you don't, he doesn't," I said to him, then Luke. "Well you two can figure it out while you're stacking these CDs you'll be spending a lot of time together so please no sex on the desk." Luke proclaimed handing Jesse and I boxes of CDs. He made his way back to his seat and then it was me and this guy alone. "I definitely know you, I saw you earlier in the taxi," He said taking a pause and then continuing with, "Is your dad a taxi driver?" "Uh no…" I replied. He's one interesting dude, I'll give that to him.

"Erm...I'm Jesse, it's nice to meet you." "I'm Beca, it's nice to meet you too I guess," I said as I began stacking CDs. Jesse cleared his throat and composed himself before saying, "Well hey Beca, we're going to be working together a lot so maybe we should swap numbers in case we ever need to get in touch with each other." I nodded feeling my heart skip a beat. _Woah that was weird...BECA MITCHELL YOU CAN NOT LIKE HIM!_ I give him my number and he gives me his.

"Have you met your roommate yet?" Jesse asked. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "I'm assuming that's not a good thing, my roommates name is Benji he's a cool guy," Jesse said smirking. "Wow aren't you lucky, I bet you two are having all sorts of fun," I said with the fakest enthusiasm I could muster up. "Actually yeah! We're auditioning for the Treblemakers," He replied excitedly. "Oh no, you're one of these acapella losers too?" _They're everywhere at this school._ "Benji introduced me to it yesterday, you should really try it it's a lot of fun and way better than sorrities and fraterneties." I rolled my eyes, "Over my dead body."

Jesse and I spent a few hours talking and stacking CDs when Luke came back out and yelled for Jesse. "Hey man since you were late, you're on a lunch run and I want a burger, thanks." Jesse rolled his eyes, bowed to me, and left on his lunch run. "That guy is weird," Luke said shaking his head heading back to his seat. _He's not that bad...He's just rough around the edges. Wait Beca seriously? You don't even know this kid, focus on your music and forget about everything else for now. One year and you're out of here._

(Jesse's POV)

 _What a real douchebag... I shouldn't have been late but still I have to go get his lunch?! And now he's there all alone with Beca...Not that I should care right? I mean we just met. But she is a really cool girl...Maybe I should ask her out?_ Ugh I need to call Benji. I pull out my cellphone and dial Benjis number. He answers on the second ring, "Go for Benji." "Hey Benji, it's Jesse I don't know what to do with this situation and I thought maybe you could help?" He sputtered for a minute before replying, "Jesse what do you think I know about girls?" I sigh, "Just figured I'd give it a shot." We said our goodbyes and hung up. _What am I gonna do about this Beca thing? Should I just ask her out? What if she says no.. Ugh this is something I need to think long and hard on, it's not like she's going anywhere. This is gonna be a great year though._

I got Lukes food and headed back to the station. Beca and I finished an awesomely long night and said goodnight to each other. I left Beca feeling like I missed out on something by not asking her out. Maybe after auditions I'll have time to talk to her! 

_****Hey guys hope you liked Chapter 1! I promise it won't be slow forever, just getting back into the swing of things. As always leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far :) Until next time!****_


	2. Auditions

_**~Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is here finally, it's another short chapter but I promise they're gonna get longer once we get more into the story! Be sure to read till the end for important story updates on the next chapter :) Let's get started!~**_

(Jesse's POV)

 _I knew I forgot something ugh. I had forgotten my notebook at auditions and have to go back. Hmm Beca hasn't texted me yet, maybe she really didn't go to auditions. Damn I bet she would have been a really good singer too._ As I turn the corner to enter the auditorium, I see Beca on stage singing. _She did show up! Wow she's really talented, those girls love her!_ "Wow," I muttered under my breath after she finished singing. I pull out my phone and quickly text Beca," ** _Good luck getting in! You sounded great :)"_** I grabbed my notebook quickly and headed off to meet Benji in the quad to talk about auditions.

"Benji relax you'll make it man," I said trying to calm down the ever hysterical Benji. "They didn't like me Jesse," Benji choked out practically hyperventilating. "Would it really be the worst thing in the world if you didn't make the Treblemakers?" Benji jumped up faster than I'd ever seen and replied, "Yes! I've been waiting 4 years to get to college just to audition for them, this is really big for me." I sighed, he was obsessed and I had no idea how to help him. Just then I got a text from Beca. " _ **You saw me? I hope I get cut, I'm not really into the whole acapella thing. Chloe practically cornered me in the bathroom to get me to sing for her** **.**_ " I smirked and replied, " _ **I'm glad she did or I never would have heard you sing! I had to go back for my notebook and caught you just in time :)**_ " Benji took a few deep breaths before asking me who I was talking to. "Remember that girl situation I had? It was this girl Beca, that's who I'm texting," I replied waiting for her reply. "Do you like her?" Benji asked and I seriously considered it for a minute, "Yeah I think I do." "Well if you both make it, there's this party for initiation night maybe you can talk to her there?" It was my turn to jump up, "Benji you're a genius!" I took off in the direction of our dorm to plan the perfect outfit for the party. Benji called after me, "You're welcome...I think?"

(Beca's POV)

"Fat Amy and the other girls talked about the initiation party after auditions. "Beca will you be going? If you make it which I'm sure you will," Stacey asked me as I began putting on my headphones. I stopped to reply, "Pfft yeah." I walked back to my dorm leaving the girls to talk about whatever. _This is ridiculous why did I even do that? And Jesse saw me! Ugh how embarrassing, now he thinks I love acapella._ Just then I got a text from Chloe, " _ **Hey girly, I can't tell you if you're in or not yet...BUT you should totally have an outfit ready for the party tonight in case ;)**_ " So I made it? Ugh now I need an outfit.

 _****Again I'm so sorry this was a short chapter! Hopefully chapter 3 will be out tonight or tomorrow at the latest. As always I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to leave a review/follow to keep up with the rest! I hope everyone likes the story so far and keep reading!****_


	3. Aca-Initiation Night

_**~Chapter 3 is here! I hope everyone likes it, this is the first of many long chapters. Be sure to read till the end to find out new chapter updates!~**_

(Beca's POV)

"Beca!" I heard my name being called. Fat Amy waved bye as my name caller approached. "Do my eyes decieve me or are you a Barden Bella? You're one of those aca-girls, and I'm one of those aca-boys and we're gonna have aca-children it's inevitable." I felt my stomach flutter. _Say something Beca!_ "In your dreams Jesse," I joked. _Still got it._ "Would you like a drink? I'm gonna go get us drinks," And with that Jesse was off to get drinks before I could even reply. "Just then Chloe runs up to me, "Beca! I have a feeling we're going to be best friends." _Woah someone was pre-gaming._ "That sounds awesome Chloe." _Awesome?! Beca no, bad Beca! Don't let this aca stuff get to your head. One year here and you're gone._ "Well this ginger needs her jiggle juice!" And with that Chloe smacked her butt and took off. "Make good choices!" I called after her.

Jesse came back carrying two drinks singing along to " ** _Keep Your Head Up_** " _Damn he's a cute nerd..._ "WE ARE THE KINGS!" Jesse screamed almost losing his balance. _A cute...embarrassing nerd._ We ended up dancing and drinking for hours before Jesse turned to me 'seriously.' "Beca Barden Mitchell, would you be so honored to go on a date with me?" I busted out laughing because of how ridiculous he sounded while slurring his words. Before I could answer his face turned green and he turned and puked. "Jesse let's take you back to your dorm okay?" I said putting my arm under his helping him back to his room.

When we got in the room Benji wasn't there. _I wonder where he's at?_ "Beca shhh Benji is sleeping!" Jesse said a little louder than I think he meant to. "He's not here and that definitely would have woken him up had he been here." I said trying not to laugh. I helped Jesse lay down on his bed, "I'll be right back I'm going to get you a bottle of water from the vending machine."

I went down the hall to get Jesse's water and I ran into another student...I mean we literally ran into each other. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't even looking where I was going!" The guy said. "It's totally my fault, it's okay really," I replied. "Is there usually girls in this dorm?" He asked. "Uh no actually I was just helping a friend get back to his room and I thought I'd get him a bottle of water, he wasn't feeling too well." "That was nice of you! Well anyways, goodnight." And with that he was off and so was I. Except...we were going in the same direction.

It wasn't until we reached Jesse's dorm that I realized this was the famous Benji. "Oh! You're Jesse's roommate! I'm Beca it's nice to meet you," and I extended my hand for him to shake. We shook hands as he told me his name, which I already knew. " When we walked in, Jesse was loudly snoring. "Guess I didn't need to get him a water after all." "I'll make sure he drinks it in the morning," Benji said as he sat at his desk on his side of the room. "Thanks that'd be awesome...you wouldn't happen to have a piece of paper and a pen would you?" I asked thinking for a minute. Benji quickly handed me what I asked for, "Here you are." "Thanks!" I quickly wrote a note and left it on Jesse's bedside table. "It was nice meeting you Benji, I'll see you around!" "See you later Beca!"

(Jesse's POV)

I woke up with a splitting headache and I couldn't remember how I got back to my dorm. "Good morning," Benji said as I sat up. "Hey man I'm really sorry if I woke you up last night." "Not really, I wasn't even in here when Beca brought you home," He said as he was working on what I could only assume was homework. _Beca? Beca brought me home last night?!_ "Wait wait Beca brought me home?" He nodded and pointed to my nightstand, "She left you a note and a bottle of water." I quickly grabbed the note unfolding it. " _ **Jesse you probably feel awesome this morning! I don't know how much you remember but you asked me out and then totally threw up everywhere so I brought you back to your dorm. I was going to have you drink some water but you passed out before I got back. Benji is a really awesome roommate, totally jealous. Anyways I hope you feel better and be sure to drink that entire bottle of water. ~Beca**_ " I was mortified that I'd asked her out and then got so sick. At least she didn't seem to mind too much. I grab my phone and text her, " _ **Thanks for taking care of my last night I appreciate it! :) P.S. sorry if I threw up on you**_ "With that I stood up, stretched, and was off to take a shower to start my day.

 _****I hope you guys like this chapter! By now if you haven't noticed the story is taking place right alongside the movie! I've tried to be as accurate as possible with the timeline and I hope you all love it! I've always wanted a story like this and I could never find one so I decided to write it myself. Next chapter should be up within the next 48 hours. As always be sure to leave a review of what you think so far and be sure to follow the story so you know right when the new chapters are up!****_


End file.
